Maior Do Que o Sangue
by Ana Holmes
Summary: Após o fim da guerra, tudo o que Narcisa queria era se reconciliar com sua irmã. OneShot


Maior do que o Sangue

Andrômeda mantinha Ted contra seu corpo, embalando-o com uma canção de ninar, a mesma que cantara para Ninfadora um dia. Sua doce garotinha, que agora nunca mais voltaria a ver... O engraçado era que, em contrapartida, seu neto possuía as mesmas qualidades de sua falecida filha. Os mesmos cabelos que mudavam de cor à medida que o humor dele também se alterava. Ted estaria lá quando ela sentisse falta de Dora.

Estava acabando de colocá-lo para dormir quando ouviu uma batida na porta, sem poder imaginar quem seria àquela hora da noite, mas, ao abri-la descobriu que era Narcisa.

Nenhum membro da família Black jamais procurara Andrômeda após a sua expulsão. Talvez, Belatriz viesse a ter com ela num futuro próximo para eliminá-la de vez, mas isso seria o esperado da irmã mais velha. Contudo, nunca passaria por sua cabeça que a primeira a fazê-lo em anos seria Narcisa, que sempre orgulhou-se tanto em ser a filha mais perfeita, agora estava parada à sua porta com uma expressão de profunda tristeza.

_ O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Andrômeda e a frieza em sua voz fez com que algumas lágrimas escapassem dos olhos da irmã caçula.

_ Por favor, Andrômeda, quero falar com você, deixe-me entrar. – implorou a loira com a voz embargada.

Andy lembrava-se de como ninguém conseguia dizer não para Cissy quando ela chorava. Seu rosto não perdia nenhum pouco da beleza mesmo assim, e mesmo a sensata irmã do meio não conseguia resistir a esse charme. Então, com um simples aceno fez menção para que entrasse e ela agradeceu.

_ Sente-se. – convidou Andrômeda e a irmã sentou-se, parecendo bastante nervosa com a situação.

Ela estava ansiosa para ouvir o que fosse que a outra estivesse prestes a dizer. Todavia, Narcisa apenas ficou sentada olhando para baixo. Aquela não deveria ser uma situação confortável para ela, vir falar com a traidora depois de tantos anos... seu pai deveria estar se remexendo no túmulo, e ela estava remexendo-se agora. O que tinham para falar uma à outra? A palavra que queria ouvir jamais sairia da boca da orgulhosa Narcisa Malfoy.

Sequer a convidara para a despedida final de Belatriz, e embora ela sentisse pela perda da irmã mais velha, não conseguia sentir-se totalmente infeliz, pois, não fora ela quem tirara-lhe Dora? Para Andrômeda, o que matara a mais velha fora sua obsessão por Voldemort, nada mais... ele a tirara deles, assim como ele, de forma indireta, fizera com que fosse odiada por sua família.

_ Perdão. – ouviu a voz falha de Narcisa murmurar e a surpresa espalhou-se pelo rosto de Andrômeda. – Oh, Andy, perdão, eu... Deveria ter percebido naquela época, deixamos-nos levar e esquecemos que a família é mais importante... Será que um dia será capaz de me perdoar? Ao menos tentará?

Andy mirava sua irmã chorar com pesar no coração. Então ela dissera afinal.

_ Eu já perdi uma irmã, não quero perder a outra. – completou Cissy tentando limpar o rosto.

Andrômeda deixou um soluço escapar, surpresa. Não imaginava que Narcisa ainda lembrava-se dela como uma irmã, depois de todos aqueles anos afastada. De fato, ela nunca pôde ser realmente feliz com Ted sabendo que perdera sua família. Suas irmãs não estavam com ela em seu casamento e muito menos no nascimento de Dora. Ela sonhara com aquele momento durante tantos anos, que um dia, abriria a porta e Cygnus ou Druella entrariam e a convidariam para visitá-los, se eles poderiam ver sua neta e contassem como estava seu sobrinho... diziam que era tão parecido com Narcisa.

_ Não vai, Cissy... Não imagina quanto tempo esperei para ouvir isso. – disse por fim indo abraçar a irmã.

E por um momento ela permitiu-se imaginar o quanto seria ainda mais maravilhoso se Bela também estivesse ali com elas. Ela, a mais orgulhosa de todas, pedindo perdão, e Andy aceitaria e então voltariam a ser as velhas melhores amigas de sempre, as três irmãs Black. Contudo, Bela estava morta, da sua família somente lhe restara Narcisa. Elas não se perderiam novamente.

Depois, Cissy pediu a ela para que pudesse ver o sobrinho-neto e lamentou sua perda, alegando que também temera por Draco naquela batalha. Lucius e ela haviam perdido o interesse naquilo tudo ao perceberem o quanto mais poderiam perder do que ganhar, e Andrômeda, que jamais esperara que sua irmã realmente amasse o marido, sentiu um pouco de orgulho de sua caçula naquele momento. Então começaram a recordar os momentos que passaram juntas, todas as três.

_ Isso sempre foi maior do que o sangue Black, não é? Nossa amizade. – observou Narcisa com um sorriso saudoso. – Do contrário, acho que não estaria aqui...

_ Sim, Cissy... de alguma forma, sempre foi maior do que o sangue. – concordou Andrômeda enquanto via sua irmã passar as mãos pelo cabelo de Ted.


End file.
